fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Stardust Version and Pokemon Comet Version/Trials
The following are trials in Pokemon Stardust Version and Pokemon Comet Version. In addition to battling them at the end of their trials, all Trialmasters can be rematched after completing the Grand Trial of their respective island. Rosa's Trial The first of four trials on Chardocead. Completing this trial rewards the player with TM86 (Grass Knot), Grassinium Z and the Level 15 Obedience Stamp. Her trial takes place in Berry Fields. Trial In this trial, the player is required to find an Oran Berry, Pecha Berry, Cheri Berry and Chesto Berry in the forest. In order to prevent the player from getting confused between the berries found in the forest and other berries in your bag, Rosa gives you a Forage Bag for this trial. Once all four berries are found, Rosa agrees to battle the player. In the game's re-release, a Mystic Rosaceas attacks the player on their way to returning to Rosa after they get all four Berries. Rosa's Battle Lea's Trial The second of four trials on Chardocead. Completing this trial rewards the player with TM18 (Rain Dance), Waterium Z and the Level 20 Obedience Stamp. Her trial takes place at Viala River. Trial In this trial, the player has to use the Fishing Rod Lea gives them in order to catch several Cyprinoral. The Cyprinoral must not necessarily be captured to be "caught" - just defeating them will do. The objective is to catch a Cyprinoral that weighs 5kg or more (the weight of the Cyprinoral is chosen as a random number between 1 and 6). Once this has been done, Lea battles the player. In the game's re-release, the trial is slightly different. After the player passes the initial test, Lea tells the player to find and defeat the Mystic Cyprinoral lurking beneath the waves, after which she battles them. Lea's Battle Feugo's Trial The third of four trials on Chardocead. Completing this trial rewards the player with TM60 (Incinerate), Firium Z and the Level 25 Obedience Stamp. His trial takes place in the Northern Temple. Trial In this trial, Feugo walks through a path in each of three rooms, which the player has to follow perfectly in order to go to the next room. If you stray from the path, you must battle a wild Candlight before being returned to the start of the room. In the fourth room, there is no path to follow - Feugo will simply battle you at this point. In the game's re-release, small blue flames are added to the rooms, some roaming while others block the path. These are all wild Candlight save for the last, particularly large flame, which is a Mystic Candlight. Feugo's Battle Mineri's Grand Trial The last of four trials on Chardocead. Defeating Mineri rewards the player with TM39 (Rock Tomb), Rockinium Z and the Level 30 Obedience Stamp. Her trial takes place in the Library of Hope. Battle As is the case with all Grand Trials, the player doesn't have to do anything before they fight Mineri - the battle starts as soon as the trial begins. Elena's Trial The first of four trials on Blezulu. Completing this trial rewards the player with TM73 (Thunder Wave), Electrium Z and the Level 35 Obedience Stamp. Her trial takes place in Licis Factory. Trial In this trial, Elena tells the player to turn the gears exactly as she says to open various mechanisms. There are some split decisions present in the doors throughout the trial, mostly effecting which wild Pokemon you have to fight (in the game's re-release, one of these doors, which hides a Mystic Emolga, is mandatory to go through in order to reach Elena). At the end of the trial, Elena battles the player. Elena's Battle Sho's Trial The second of four trials on Blezulu. Completing this trial rewards the player with TM31 (Brick Break), Fightinium Z and the Level 40 Obedience Stamp. His trial takes place in the Seaside Maze. Trial Sho is located in the middle of the maze, but refuses to battle the player initially. To earn the right to battle him, the player must return the four Machop wandering around the maze to their trainers and then beat those trainers in battle. In the re-release, a Mystic Crabrawler also roams the maze and must also be defeated before you can fight Sho. Sho's Battle Mari's Trial The third of four trials on Blezulu. Completing this trial rewards the player with TM28 (Leech Life), Buginium Z and the Level 45 Obedience Stamp. Her trial takes place at Maridi Golf Course. Trial Mari tells the player that they have to get the golf balls into holes to open paths. When next to a golf ball, press A to knock it forwards a bit with the provided golf club. If the golf ball touches a laser beam, however, you must repeat your shot (the lasers turn on and off periodically). A total of five golf balls must be guided to their holes to reach and battle Mari. In the re-release, a petrified Scyther blocks off the fifth hole. If touched by the ball, Mystic Scyther will come to life and attack. Mari's Battle Ava's Grand Trial The last of four trials on Blezulu. Defeating Ava rewards the player with TM40 (Aerial Ace), Flyinium Z and the Level 50 Obedience Stamp. Her trial takes place in the Library of Dreams. Battle As is the case with all Grand Trials, the player doesn't have to do anything before they fight Ava - the battle starts as soon as the trial begins. Teron's Trial The first of four trials on Albeyl. Completing this trial rewards the player with TM87 (Dig), Groundium Z and the Level 55 Obedience Stamp. His trial takes place on Sandy Peak. Trial Various trainers are seen performing dances, and after each dance, they will perform a second, very similar dance. Teron then tells the player to work out the difference between the two. If they work it out correctly, they must defeat a trainer before moving on to the next dance, while if they don't get it right, a wild Pokemon will attack before the player gets to re-attempt the current dance. In the fifth and final dance, Teron sneaks into the dance himself, and if identified, he will battle the player. The re-release increased the number of dances to six, with Mystic Onix in the fifth dance and Teron in the sixth. Teron's Battle Mindy's Trial The second of four trials on Albeyl. Completing this trial rewards the player with TM29 (Psychic), Psychium Z and the Level 60 Obedience Stamp. Her trial takes place right outside Finili Theme Park. Trial At the start of the trial, Mindy modifies the player's camera so that it can take infinite photos, and turns it on for them. She then tells them to find her Ralts, Kirlia, Solosis, Espimage and Gothita using the camera. After taking pictures of all five of them, the player must take a photo of Mindy to ask her to rate the photos. Once all five photos are good enough, Mindy will battle the player. In the re-release, a Mystic Gardevoir attacks the player shortly before Mindy agrees to battle the player. Mindy's Battle Shifty's Trial The third of four trials on Albeyl. Completing this trial rewards the player with TM30 (Shadow Ball), Ghostinium Z and the Level 65 Obedience Stamp. Her trial takes place in a secret room in her house. Trial To start off her trial, Shifty asks the player to memorise various sounds and tell her what they heard. After all four of her initial "tests" have been passed, Shifty plays a sound which doesn't play anywhere else in the game. Should you get past her trick, Shifty will happily battle the player. In the re-release, the battle against Mystic Gengar starts right before this final test. Shifty's Battle Sense's Grand Trial The last of four trials on Albeyl. Defeating Sense rewards the player with TM97 (Dark Pulse), Darkinium Z and the Level 70 Obedience Stamp. His trial takes place in the Library of Conflict. Battle As is the case with all Grand Trials, the player doesn't have to do anything before they fight Sense - the battle starts as soon as the trial begins. Ninjini's Trial The first of four trials on Zelevihr. Completing this trial rewards the player with TM09 (Venoshock), Poisonium Z and the Level 75 Obedience Stamp. Her trial takes place in the Acidic Dojo. Trial Ninjini is hiding somewhere in a maze, divided up amongst five levels connected by trapdoors. A total of six sheets with markings on them have been dotted around the maze. Five of these hide regular trainers, while the sixth hides Ninjini, who will battle the player when her cover is blown. In the re-release, a Mystic Arbok roams the area and must be defeated before Ninjini agrees to fight the player. Ninjini's Battle Arcti's Trial The second of four trials on Zelevihr. Completing this trial rewards the player with TM13 (Ice Beam), Icium Z and the Level 80 Obedience Stamp. Her trial takes place in the Frozen Mansion. Trial Arcti has five blocks of ice that must be constructed into sculptures. Tap the blocks of ice with your stylus exactly as she says to sculpt them. After each successful sculpting, a wild Pokemon (overall, the player encounters a Bellossom, Lanturn, Chansey and Rhydon) gets attracted to the sculpture and attacks. The fifth sculpture is of Arcti herself, and once the sculpture is made she will battle the player. In the re-release, the player instead makes six sculptures - the fifth being an Avalugg, which attracts the Mystic Avalugg, and the last being Arcti. Arcti's Battle Cela's Trial The third of four trials on Zelevihr. Completing this trial rewards the player with TM91 (Flash Cannon), Steelium Z and the Level 85 Obedience Stamp. Her trial takes place in the Robot Warehouse. Trial Cela tells the player to program all three of her robots so that they can get through the maze and flick the three switches. Along their routes, the robots may find holograms of wild Pokemon, and if they touch a hologram you must defeat the wild Pokemon (in the re-release, an extra hologram of Mystic Ferrothorn is added). After all three switches are flicked, Cela will battle the player. Cela's Battle Dracu's Grand Trial The last of four trials on Zelevihr. Defeating Dracu rewards the player with TM02 (Dragon Claw), Dragonium Z and the Level 90 Obedience Stamp. Battle As is the case with all Grand Trials, the player doesn't have to do anything before they fight Dracu - the battle starts as soon as the trial begins. Sarah's Trial The first and only trial on Ice Island (not counting the Pokemon League). Completing this trial rewards the player with TM99 (Dazzling Gleam), Fairium Z and the Level 95 Obedience Stamp. Trial This trial is very simple in comparison to the others. The player simply has to find and defeat all the trainers in the area and then defeat Sarah. Once Sarah is defeated, she clears the blockade that is preventing the player from accessing Victory Road. Sarah's Battle